Brownies?
by Ishi Bana-Bana
Summary: Azula visits the Avatar and bribes him with...brownies? Got the idea from Fyre's Guide To Creativity. Crack!fic with absolutely nothing serious in it.
1. The Psycopath at the Door

**Sorry for the people that expected an angsty Iroh oneshot. I changed my mind. :)**

**This is an idea from Fyre's Guide To Creativity, by Forever Fyre. I think I entered her contest...?**

**These are really short chapters, and I won't update on a regular basis, so sorry.**

**Please Review!**

"Aang! Answer the door!"

"I can't right now. You do it!" answered Aang.

"_Don't open the door!" _yelled Toph from the bathroom.

"Why not? Just answer it!" Katara complained.

"Katara! You answer it! I'M BUSY!" Aang screeched from the bathroom. Katara walked in.

"WAXING YOUR BALD HEAD DOES NOT MAKE YOU BUSY!" Katara violently exclaimed.

"YES, KATARA, IT DOES!" Aang hollered at Katara. Toph randomly walked in on the bickering couple.

"GO AWAY!" They screamed in unison.

"Is everyone forgetting that there is a person out there that could-"

"TOPH!"

"Fine. I'm hiding under the bed." The two children ignored Toph's warnings.

"Toph! What are you doing in my room! Don't you know I sleep naked?" Toph ran out of Sokka's room, her face bright red. Especially because Sokka wasn't the only one in Sokka's room. After the war, Suki decided she was mature enough to sleep with Sokka. "Well that was a rude awakening."

"SOKKA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LAZY? YOU NEVER DO _ANYTHING_!" Katara shrieked into Sokka's face.

"Well, that was ruder."

"AANG! JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Fine." Aang pouted, "But I don't see why _you _couldn't open it." Aang opened the door, only to see a familiar psychopathic Firebending princess, then screamed like a 3 year old girl and hide behind Katara. Katara then glared at the grinning Azula, who held in her hands a plate of...brownies?

"I want to join you on your quest."


	2. Nom Nom Nom

**Thanks for the reviews! I really want more reviews, and I was aiming for 5 reviews for this last chapter, but oh well. **

**I put up a chapter, but I didn't like it, so I destroyed it. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Forever Fyre- Thanks! Seriously, I need to read through this better than last time.**

**Kagomekikyo-Arrow: Coolness! I needed a review like that!**

**Fan of the toons- Also thank you! I also needed that! **

**Disclaimer, chapters 1-2: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, not to be confused with The Last Airbender, which was terrible, yata yata yata, etc. etc. **

**FOAMZULA!**

Katara still glared at Azula. She then pushed Aang on the ground, who responded to the rude shove by whimpering.

"What quest? AANG! DID YOU GO ON ANOTHER QUEST WITHOUT TELLING ME?"

Aang replied with a miniscule, "No"

Azula smiled a very, very creepy smile, but it seemed she was shining with…Happiness? Joy?

Love?

And, then again, everyone, and I mean _everyone _took a double take at the steaming fresh mound of chocolaty goodness called brownies…Brownies…

"Aang! Snap out of it!" Aang realized he lost control of himself looking at the delicious brownies, and quickly stepped away from the substantial sized puddle of drool he left.

"Thanks, Katara."

"So, you are not going on a quest, I presume?" Everyone (do I have to repeat myself?) stared at Azula, as she smiled a humongous smile, and looked nearly Ty-Lee-ish. She then quickly checked her clothes for stains, because everyone was looking at her. Foaming Mouth Guy quickly walked in the room, which caused more stares, and the rabid fanguy felt the sudden urge to check his pants. Azula stared at Foaming Mouth Guy. Foaming Mouth Guy stared at Azula. They both gave each other wry smiles, and-

The following six-letter word was too alarming to put in this story. I felt some of you might hurl, laugh crazily, or go under epileptic shock.

Fine. I'll tell you.

Kissed

Yes! Azula kissed Foaming Mouth Guy, who immediately started foaming at the mouth, being psychotic and rabid and stuff. Unfortunately, FMG and Azula were in a relationship, Azula was being OOC and Ty-Lee-Ish, and our heroes, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki, all stared in horror. (Everyone decided to enter the room at the smell of brownies.) Aang stared at them,and then set his eye on the brownies, while Katara still glared and muttered something inaudible about hope, while Toph puked, Suki went into epileptic shock, and Sokka laughed maniacally. I warned you.

Could Azula possibly love? She had chased them all down, so ruthless, cunning… And here she was asking to join them with a plate of brownies and a boyfriend?

"We met in the asylum." Azula stated, wiping foam off her upper lip. "And then they decided to send us to Ty Lee's house for treatment…" Everyone immediately understood. After the torturing girlyness and optimism, Azula became good. Was it possible? Was it? "Oh, and Foamy here decided to make brownies."

Pet names?

"Well, I've always believed that people can have changes.."

"Aang, no!"

"What? It can't be that bad! Omm… Nom Nom Nom… Oh! These are so good!" Everyone stared at Aang as he took a big, gooey bite out of the brownie, making loud eating noises. "So chewey, and yummy, and-"


	3. My Little Zuko: Katara is Magic

"-and, um, I ran out of adjectives. Good brownies. Yum."

"So the brownies weren't poisonous, deadly, or evil. So what?" Katara shamefully admitted. Aang snatched another brownie and started doing the snoopy-dance. "So you brought us brownies. Now what are you going to do with your life?"

Azula started getting lost in thought. "Go to..."

"Ba Sing Se?" (Sokka)

"H-E-Double Hockey Sticks?" (Katara)

"Chuckie Cheese?" (Aang) "What? It's where a kid can be a kid!"

Azula shrugged. "Well, what are _you _going to do today, Katara?"

"Eat waffles. It's time for breakfast. AANG! MAKE ME WAFFLES!"

Aang tried to say, "I don't wan't to. I'm eating brownies!" But it came out like, "I dow wa too. I eadin broonies." Y'know, 'cause his mouth was full of brownies.

Katara glared at Aang, which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. She then pulled out a phonebook.

"We don't have phones here, so... how..." Sokka was very confused.

"Then what's this?" Katara recoiled while pulling out a phone. "Jee, Jin, Jin, Jin... How many Jins are there? Seriously... Jin... Jin... Jin..Here's his number..."** Katara dialed the number in her phone.

"Oh no! She's calling Zuko! Noooooooooooooo!"

"Relax, Aang, she was in the J's. Hmmmmm... I'm gonna get me some cereal." Sokka grabbed a bowl. "We got Cocoa Puffs, Frosted Flakes, Lucky Charms... I'm gonna go with Lucky Charms. Hey Aang, did you know-"

"Kellogg's makes fiber fun, yes Sokka you have told me this."

The doorbell rang. Then Katara spontaneously laughed like a maniac. She said in a creepy singsong voice, " He's Here!"

And then Ty Lee and Mai walked in.

"I'm an emu!"

Can you guess who that was? If you guessed Mai,...you suck.

"It's called emo. E. M. O. Emo."

"Okay, I'm confused...am I an emu or an emo?"

Ty Lee and Mai walked in the house.

"You guys aren't my servant! Or are you... You look different, but I guess you could be-"

"We went to a slumber party! YAY!" Ty Lee the emu exclaimed.

"Ty! You're supposed to be depressing! Mai, you're supposed to be evil!"Azula tried to sound like Ty Lee, all happy and cheerful-like.

"What's going on? I'm so confused..." Toph said, all confused-like.

"Well, watch our slumber party flashback..." Ty Lee said, monotonous- like.

_Ty Lee: "OH MY GOSH SLUMBER PARTY!"_

_Azula (tied up in chains):"Ty Lee, release me from my bonds! I'll give you cookies..."_

_Ty Lee: "Okay."_

_Mai: "Don't! She'll destroy the world. Can't you be less happy and gullible?"_

_Ty Lee: "...no. Oh, you mean like you? I can be like you!"_

_Mai: "Really? For a week?"_

_Ty Lee: "Yup. But you have to be Azula."_

_Azula: "Which means I have to be..."_

_Ty Lee: "MEEEEEEE! YAY! I mean, um, me . I'm depressed. Blah."_

_Azula: "I will never, ever- Ty Lee, why are you reading that book?"_

_Ty Lee: "It's the step-by-step guide on how to block the sorrow chakra. It makes your aura so pretty and pink!"_

_Azula: "What?"_

_(Ty Lee jabs Azula in the back of her neck)_

_Azula: "..."_

_Mai: "I don't think it worked" (punches her very, very hard) "I'm supposed to be evil, right?"_

_Ty Lee: "..."_

_Azula: " I like ponies!"_

"Okay, it makes sense now." Toph said, now not confused. "But how did she get here? To our house?"

"She escaped at four in the morning, got a job as a fish gutter, earned enough money to buy a pony," A neigh was heard from outside. "got a boyfriend who makes really awesome brownies for some reason, then randomly came to your house." Ty Lee was out of breath.

"Was someone talking about me? I was eating Lucky Charms! Let's have a party!" Azula took the phone out of Katara's hand. "Here's the phone book... Zhao..."

"WHY ISN'T HE HERE TO MAKE ME WAFFLES?"

"Relax, Katara, just make yourself some waffles!"

"CRAM IT, SOKKA!"

Aang grabbed the computer. And another brownie.

"Aang...? Why are you on Pixie Hollow?"

" But Katara, it's so entertaining!"

"Your fairie's name is Twinkletoe Rainbownoodles?"

Can you guess who started cracking up?

"And you're a girl?"

Everyone in the room is the right answer.

"Whatever. I have to take a quest from Tinkerbell."

"I'm Tinkerbell!"*

"No, you're Katara."

"I WILL THROW A JIGSAW PUZZLE AT YOU!"

"No, not my JIGSAW PUZZLE!" Toph started having an emotional breakdown.

"Toph, how can you do a jigsaw puzzle? You can't see." Sokka retorted while eating Lucky Charms.

"I can taste, though! YAY!" She licked the puzzle piece and put it down.

"It's a puzzle of THE NORTH POLE FOR LOLLIPOPS SAKE!"

"Yes, and it tastes of cats!"

Sokka was taken out by the jigsaw puzzle. Then Toph cried.

The doorbell rang.

Katara laughed like a maniac (again) and said "He's here!" (again).

"Azula! What do you want?"

Aang looked up from his digital fairy world. "Noooooooooooo! It's Zuko!"

"And if I'm Mai, then..." Something connected in Ty Lee's mind (finally!) and she ran up and kissed Zuko. Mai pulled her away, but she remembered the bet. "ZuZu!"

"I'm so confused... A television! Sweet!" Zuko turned on the TV and watched My Little Ponies. "My favorite is Pinkie Pye. What's yours?"

Everyone in the room laughed.

"What?"

Jet walked through the door.

"Do you believe in the magic of Jetzula?"

Foaming Mouth Guy, who was in the corner eating brownies the entire chapter, came up and slapped Jet.

Everyone stared at Jet. "Didn't Katara call me? And why is Zuko watching My Little Ponies?"

"It's ENTERTAINING!"

Katara stepped up. "I called Joo Di. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I am a Joo Di. Isn't the Avaverse supposed to be technology-free?"

"Well, we stole it from the reviewers. What's the Avaverse?"

"I think it's some sort of... thingy like... Comcast?"

"No, no... that's Uverse..."

As the Gaang discussed TV plans, Katara had a realization:

**If we killed Aang, the next Avatar would be from the Water Tribes!**

Wait, wrong thought...

**Jet was hypnotized too! He could be my waffle slave!**

"The Earth King invites you to Lake Laogai."

As jet's pupils enlarged, he answered in his trance, "I am honored to accept his invitation"

"NOW MAKE ME WAFFLES!"

Jet went immediately.

"Hey... where's Suki?" Sokka started looking around for his girlfriend, when she randomly walked through the door, out of breath.

"I got 'em..." Suki passed out on the floor. In her hand was...

"..."

"..."

"..."

Juiceboxes?

***Mae Whitman was the voice of Katara and Tinkerbell.**

****Who can figure out the joke?**

**I feel for the reviewer who got his stuff stolen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, unfortunately, as well as ****Tinkerbell, Pixie Hollow, My Little Ponies, Pinkie Pye, ****Comcast, U-verse, Kellogg's, all those cereals, or chuckie cheese, or ANY CAPITAL NOUNS IN THIS STORY! I'm glad I don't own anything underlined.**


End file.
